The purpose of this grant application is to support Mayo Clinic membership in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG). The goals are directed toward a greater understanding of cancer, a better understanding of cancer-related problems, development of improved cancer treatment programs, and improved cancer-patient survival. Mayo Clinic has the resources, personnel, facilities, a patient population to facilitate strong contributions to the research programs of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. With the continued growth and development of the Mayo medical practice, we would anticipate significant protocol entry and scientific contribution. The ECOG affiliation and treatment program which have evolved provide major benefits to Mayo Clinic, its investigators, regional cancer programs, and the large group of cancer patients who are involved in these research activities. The specific aims of this grant proposal are to support the following aspects of Mayo Clinic ECOG research activities including: 1. Patient accrual to group-wide ECOG cancer treatment protocols. 2. The evaluation of new protocol design and treatment regimens to provide group-wide ECOG Phase II and II cancer treatment protocols. 3. Coordination of, and participation in, adjunctive laboratory-based correlative studies in association with ECOG cancer treatment protocols. 4. Participation in disease-specific activities and such administrative roles as might be appointed and appropriate.